Confusão
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Nossos pilotos não são correspondidos por quem querem, até uma velha feiticeira mudar isso.


Confusão Fanfic

por Leona EBM

Uma pequena explicação, WuFei gosta do Heero, o Heero gosta do Duo, o Duo gosta do Trowa, o Trowa gosta do Quatre, o Quatre gosta do Wufei.

- Heero quer treinar esgrima comigo?- WuFei pergunta para Heero  
que estava em seu laptop.  
- Agora eu estou ocupado, talvez outra hora!- Heero o ignora e  
continua a mexer na sua máquina.  
- Quando você vai ficar livre?- WuFei insistiu.  
- Eu não sei.- Heero diz bem friamente para não ser incomodado  
novamente.  
- Certo- Wufei sai magoado, mas ele iria lutar com unhas e  
dentes pelo amor do soldado perfeito.  
- Bom dia!- Duo desce as escadas sorridente.  
- Bom dia- Heero o cumprimenta com um ótimo humor.  
- Heero você viu o Trowa?- Duo pára na frente de Heero.  
- O Trowa?- Heero faz uma cara triste.  
- É! Eu queria que ele me ajudasse na esgrima.- Duo fala  
brincalhão.  
- Eu não sei onde o Trowa está!- Heero mentiu sabia onde ele  
estava- Eu te ajudo Duo!- Heero se levanta e desliga seu Laptop.  
- Não precisa se incomodar Heero!- Duo não queria ter aula com  
Heero.  
- Incomodo nenhum!- Heero vai ao salão de jogos.  
- Droga!- Duo o segue.  
- O que você quer?- Heero pega 2 espadas e entrega uma a Duo,  
que já colocava o capacete.  
- Eu estou querendo aprender a lutar isso direito!- Duo aponta  
a espada na direção de Heero, o desafiando.  
- Certo, então me ataque!- Heero faz uma posição de defesa.  
Duo o ataca mas Heero se defende com facilidade, até que Heero lança a  
espada de Duo longe acabando com a luta.  
- Duo você está levantando demais a perna direta!- Heero se  
aproxima de Duo e coloca a mão em sua perna direita.  
- Heero...o que você está fazendo?- Duo o olha envergonhado.  
- Ponha a perna mais para frente- Heero puxava a perna de Duo.-  
Pronto, agora no ataque você deve fazer esse movimento.- Heero  
demonstrou.  
- Certo!- Duo estava achando tudo aquilo um tédio, mas Heero  
estava adorando ensinar Duo e tinha a oportunidade de toca-lo.  
- Assim?- Duo repetiu o movimento, estava correto mas Heero pôs  
a mão novamente na perna de Duo dizendo que estava errado.  
- E agora?- Duo fez novamente, só que agora estava realmente  
errado, já que fizera o certo mas o soldado perfeito dissera que  
estava errado.  
- Não!- Heero foi atrás de Duo e colocou sua mão em sua cintura  
o deixando ereto.  
- Fica reto, agora estende a perna, e o braço.- Heero não  
soltou a cintura de Duo, ele começou a falar no ouvido de Duo quase  
encostando seus lábios na sua orelha.  
- Heero?- Duo se vira para perguntar uma coisa para Heero, e  
quando virou seus lábios se tocaram.  
Eles ficaram paralisados com os lábios grudados, até que Heero põem a mão  
atrás de sua cabeça e o beija com sofreguidão.  
- Heero!- Duo se desfaz do beijo e o encara envergonhado.  
- Me desculpe!- Heero estava muito feliz de ter conseguido  
roubar esse beijo.  
- Heero eu tenho que ir!- Duo põe a espada e o capacete na mesa  
e sai de lá correndo.  
- Heero!- WuFei aparece no salão.  
- Hum?- Heero o encara com um ótimo humor.  
- Vamos treinar?- WuFei pega uma espada e aponta para Heero o  
desafiando.  
- Agora não vai dar!- Heero sai do salão deixando WuFei com os  
olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
  
- Trowa onde você estava?- Duo vê Trowa na cozinha.  
- Eu fui comprar algumas coisas que Quatre pediu- Trowa se  
senta na cadeira.  
- Vamos sair?- Duo olha para Trowa todo animado.  
- Agora?- Trowa o olhou com desanimo.  
- É! Agora!- Duo o olhou ansioso.  
- Eu não estou com vontade!- Trowa se levanta e vai para sala,  
liga a TV e fica vendo um filme.  
- Droga!- Duo se senta no sofá bem juntinho de Trowa, que se  
sente incomodado e se afasta.  
- Eu quero sair! Trowa vamos sair!- Duo pedia, mas Trowa não  
queria e não ia.  
- Eu preciso comprar umas coisas, então me acompanhe!- Duo se  
vira e vê Heero pegando sua carteira.  
- Droga é a segunda vez hoje, Heero aparece bem nos momento que  
eu vou ficar com Trowa, eu já disse que não quero nada com ele!- Duo  
olha para Heero com desanimo.  
- Vamos Duo!- Trowa queria se livrar de Duo, e essa era uma  
ótima oportunidade.  
- Certo- Duo se levanta bem devagar e segue Heero.  
- Aonde vamos?- Duo entra no carro e coloca o cinto de  
segurança.  
- Na loja de Hardware- Heero da a partida e vai embora.  
  
- Oi- Quatre chega de sua viagem e encontra Trowa na sala.  
- Como foi?- Trowa se levanta e pega as malas de Quatre.  
- Pode deixar que eu levo!- Quatre insistiu mas Trowa as levou  
até seu quarto.  
- A viajem foi boa, obrigado.- Quatre deitou na cama.  
- Está com fome?- Trowa pergunta vendo Quatre colocar a mão em  
seu estomago.  
- Tem alguma coisa para comer?- Quatre senta na cama.  
- Nada!- Trowa sorri- mas podemos comer fora!  
- Eu não estou com pique para sair!- Quatre não estava a fim de  
ficar sozinho com Trowa, não depois que ele tentou beija-lo.  
- Certo eu compro alguma coisa para você!- Trowa olhou  
desanimado para Quatre, se ele não fosse tão estúpido, Quatre sairia  
com ele novamente, mas agora ele o evitava, quem mandou ser tão tolo  
em lhe dar um beijo quase a força.  
- Não se incomode!- Quatre se levanta e começa desfazer suas  
malas.  
- Eu vou sair, então o que gostaria de comer?- Trowa insistiu.  
- Certo!- Quatre sorri- eu quero comida Chinesa.  
- Tchau!- Trowa sai de casa, para comprar comida.  
- WuFei?- Quatre o chama ao velo andando pelo corredor.  
- Oi como foi de viajem?- WuFei sorri.  
- "tima!- Quatre dá um belo sorriso.  
- E como está Iria?- WuFei perguntou encostando-se à porta.  
- Ela está bem, e lhe mandou lembranças- Quatre se aproxima de  
WuFei.  
- Quatre, eu sinto muito!- WuFei tira as mãos de Quatre de seu  
rosto.  
- WuFei, Heero nem olha para você!- Quatre diz tentando  
conseguir se aproximar dele.  
- Ele gosta do Duo- WuFei abaixa a cabeça.  
  
2 semanas se passaram, e eles resolveram ir a uma quermesse.  
- Nossa quanta gente!- WuFei reclamava.  
- Eu adoro festa!- Duo sorri e corre para ver o ilusionista.  
- Eu também gosto de festas, mas o Duo é fanático.- Quatre  
comenta com todos.  
- Ele é muito agitado!- WuFei diz tentando passar por duas  
garotas, que o estavam assediando.  
- Hei vocês 5!- Uma velha senhora em um a cabana mística os  
chama.  
- Sim!- Duo vai até ela.  
- Vocês estão com uma crise nos seus relacionamentos!- ela diz  
olhando em sua bola de cristal.  
- Eu não acredito nisso, vamos embora!- WuFei diz irritado.  
- Espera WuFei!- A senhora pede.  
- Como sabe o nome dele?- Trowa perguntou.  
- Ela deve ter ouvido!- Heero diz.  
- Eu sei quem são vocês!- A senhora se levanta e fecha a porta  
de sua cabana.- sentem-se!  
- Lê minha sorte!- Duo sorri.  
- Que jovem animado!- Ela se senta de frente a todos.  
- Duo você acredita nessa baboseira?- Heero pergunta indignado.  
- Bom você se chama Duo, tem 15 anos!- Ela diz olhando em sua  
bola de cristal.  
- Certo!- Duo fica todo animado.  
- É piloto do gundam Deathscythe!- Ao dizer isso todos ficam  
espantados.  
- Com..como sabe?- Duo perguntou surpreso.  
- Está apaixonado, mas não é correspondido!  
- É...é..isso..continua!- Duo se empolgou, todos estavam de  
boca aberta.  
- Lê a minha sorte também!- Quatre pediu.  
- Calma, eu vou explicar uma coisa para vocês.  
- Fala!- Todos disseram.  
- WuFei gosta do Heero, mas ele gosta do Duo, mas ele gosta do  
Trowa, mas ele gosta do Quatre, mas ele gosta do WuFei.  
Ao dizer isso todos ficaram de boca aberta.  
- eu sei como resolver isso!- Ela da um sorriso.  
- Como?- todos perguntaram, isso estava começando a ficar  
interessante.  
- Bom, primeiro eu tenho que ter os casais!- Ela olha para eles  
que não entenderam nada.  
- Como assim?- Duo pergunta pensativo.  
- Eu tenho uma erva- ela vai até um armário e pega uma caixa,  
onde tinha uma erva.- E por exemplo, eu dou essa erva para o WuFei ele  
pede que Heero o ame, e faz um chá para Heero tomar, e ao tomar o ch  
o seu desejo se realiza!- Ao dizer isso todos ficaram bobos.  
- E porque está dando isso para gente?- Heero estava  
desconfiado, pela senhora ser tão gentil.  
- Hoje é o dia da paz Oxegaiu!- Ela sorri quando todos ficaram  
mais confusos ainda.  
- O que é isso?!- Duo parecia uma criança curiosa.  
- É um dia de paz entre as bruxas!  
- Então vai nos dar a erva?- Quatre pergunta entusiasmado.  
- Sim! Mas como vão fazer?- Ela se senta de frente para sua  
bola de cristal.  
- Como assim?- Heero pergunta.  
- Vocês vão dar o chá para a pessoa amada, e tudo vai ficar ao  
contrario, por exemplo o Duo pede que Trowa o ame e o Heero pede que  
Duo o ame, então o Trowa se apaixona por Duo e ele por Heero! Vai dar  
no mesmo!- A senhora ri da situação.  
- Então só um de nós faz os pedidos!- Trowa comenta.  
- Eu faço!- Duo diz.  
- E porque você?- Heero pergunta irritado, sabia que se Duo  
pedisse ele não o teria, já que pediria o amor de Trowa. Todos começaram a brigar, até que a senhora teve uma idéia, de realizar uma competição, que ganhasse faria o pedido, mas como eles eram em cinco, alguém iria ficar sozinho, então que fizesse menos pontos na competição iria ficar só.  
- Tudo pronto?- A velha bruxa ia dar a partida para uma corrida  
de obstáculos.- JÁ!  
Todos saíram em disparada, Trowa ganha a corrida e consegue 1 ponto.  
- Podemos começar?- Agora era uma luta, cada um ia lutar entre  
si. WuFei vence e recebe 1 ponto.  
- Mas que droga eu ainda não tenho um ponto!- Duo reclamava.  
- Isso porque você é um zero a esquerda!- WuFei fica zoando.  
- Cala boca!- Duo ia partir para cima de WuFei, mas os outros o  
seguraram.  
- Vamos a próxima tarefa!- Ela os leva a um salão de jogos-  
Agora vocês vão ter que jogar Xadrez!  
- Eu não sei jogar isso muito bem!- Quatre faz uma cara de  
desanimo.  
Nesse jogo Heero vence ficando com 1 ponto.  
- E Quatre nós somos os piores!- Duo fala brincalhão, mas  
quatre fica decepcionado já que estava em risco o amor de sua vida.  
Heero se aproxima de Duo e fala no seu ouvido bem baixinho para que  
ninguém ouvisse.  
- Duo você vai ser meu, e nada vai me impedir!- Heero sorri  
aquela competição estava muito fácil para ele, e se tratando de uma  
missão Heero a completaria a qualquer custo.  
- Heero, você não pode com o deus da morte!- Duo sorri indo em  
direção da senhora que ia falar a outra tarefa.  
- Agora vocês vão lutar esgrima!- ela entra a eles as espadas e  
a proteção.  
- Droga eu não sei lutar isso direito!- Duo estava ficando  
desanimado com aquele jogo.  
Depois de uma longa disputa Quatre vence ficando com 1 ponto.  
- Droga agora eu não tenho nada!- Duo se joga no sofá da casa  
da senhora, onde eles estavam descansando para próxima tarefa.  
- Calma Duo!- Quatre tentava consola-lo.  
- Ai que sono!- Duo boceja- Bem que poderia ter algo mais  
divertido.  
- Meninos- a senhora entra na sala e entra a eles 5 bermudas.  
- Pra que isso?- Trowa pergunta.  
- Natação- ela sorri vendo a cara de desanimo deles.  
A piscina era enorme e tinha que dar 4 voltas, após muito cansaço eles  
terminaram a disputa, Duo venceu e consegui 1 ponto.  
- ATÉ QUE FIM!!- ele fica todo animado, enquanto os outros  
estavam tentando recuperar seus fôlegos.  
- E agora terá mais 4 prova que vão valer 2 pontos e depois  
acaba!- ao dizer isso todos olharam seus amados, e resolveram lutar  
com todas suas forças.  
- 1° prova flecha, 2° pescaria, 3° caça-palavras, e a 4° prova  
vocês vão fazer uma corrida, 1° terão que nadar, 2° correr na lama, 3°  
acertar as latinhas em cima do muro com uma arma. E como essa prova   
mais difícil ela vale 4 pontos!- ela explica tudo direitinho, para que  
não haja dúvidas.  
- Entenderam?  
- Sim!- Quatre já fica cansado só em pensar em tudo.  
Então eles fizeram as prova a 1° Duo ganhou, 2° Quatre ganhou, 3° Trowa  
ganhou.  
Na 4° e última prova Heero ganha ficando com 6 pontos e com a vitória.  
- Não! Mas que droga!- Duo não parava de reclamar.  
- Não foi tão ruim assim Duo!- WuFei senta desanimado no sofá.-  
Eu vou ficar sozinho!  
- Calma WuFei, eu vou pedir para que você não goste mais de  
mim!- Heero diz pegando a erva com a senhora.  
- O que vai pedir Heero?- a senhora perguntou.  
- Bom o Quatre e o Trowa vão ficar juntos- Heero diz olhando  
serio para os dois.  
- Não!- Quatre abaixa a cabeça em uma negativa, o que deixa  
Trowa desanimado por obriga-lo a ama-lo.  
Heero fez o chá e seu pedido.  
- Vamos Duo!- Heero entregara o chá a Duo mas este não queria  
beber.  
- Eu não gosto de chá!- Ele vira pra um lado.  
- Duo toma!- Trowa diz.  
- Você diz isso por que está satisfeito!- Duo olha magoado para  
Trowa.  
- Duo não é assim! Nós fizemos essa prova, e Heero venceu,  
seria o mesmo se você tivesse vencido!- Trowa tentava convencer Duo.  
- Já chega!- Heero põe a xícara à mesa e olha para Duo.  
- Até quem fim desistiu!- Duo sorri vitorioso.  
- Nada disso!- Heero pega umas cordas que encontra no chão.  
- Heero? o ....o ....o que vai fazer?- Duo perguntou com medo  
da sua resposta.  
- Já que você não vai beber por bem, então vai beber por mal!-  
Heero corre atrás de Duo, ficaram brincando de pega-pega, até que  
Trowa ajuda Heero.  
- Trowa me larga!- Duo se debatia, mas Trowa o mantia preso  
pelos braços.  
- Duo fica quieto!- Heero prendia Duo na cadeira.  
- Como Heero pode gostar de alguém como o Duo?- WuFei comenta  
triste com Quatre.  
- É a vida!- Quatre olha Heero abrindo a boca de Duo enquanto  
Trowa despejava o chá.- Logo eu vou ser o próximo!  
- Boa sorte!- WuFei sorri, pelo menos ele seria correspondido  
por Trowa, e Quatre não deveria ficar sofrendo por ele.  
- Duo engole!- Heero estava impaciente.  
- Ele vai cuspir!- Trowa tampa sua boca com a mão.  
- WuFei pega essa fita adesiva em cima da mesa!- Heero pede  
enquanto ajudava o Trowa.  
- Toma!- WuFei entrega, e Heero corta um pedaço bem grande e d  
um sinal para o Trowa, que tira a mão da boca de Duo, e logo Heero a  
tampa com a fita.  
- Prontinho!- Heero põe a mão atrás da cabeça de Duo, e puxa  
sua trança, fazendo Duo gritar e engolir todo o chá.  
Duo é desamarrado. Ele estava um pouco tonto.  
- Duo você está bem?-Quatre perguntou se preocupando com o  
estado de Duo.  
- Eu....eu...eu...sinto..- Duo apagou antes de terminar de  
falar.  
- DUO!- Todos tentam reanima-lo.  
- Calma! Ele só esta em transe, daqui uns 5 minutos ele acorda!-  
Diz senhora que até agora estava em canto, boba com o escândalo de  
Duo.  
- Onde eu estou?- Duo acorda, o que deixa todos aliviados.  
- Duo você está bem?- Heero pergunta preocupado, se aquele ch  
fez mal a Duo aquela bruxa ia passar dessa pra melhor.  
- Heero...- Duo sente seu corpo arder como fogo- ...eu..- ele  
sente o mesmo que sentia por Trowa, ou até mais por Heero. Duo puxa  
Heero e o beija com sofreguidão.  
- Nossa isso faz efeito!- Quatre olha abobalhado a cena.  
- Eu vou ficar assim?- Quatre pergunta a senhora.  
- Isso depende da personalidade de cada um, isso não tem nada  
haver com o chá.  
- Certo! Hei vocês!- Quatre chamava os dois que ainda estavam  
se beijando.  
- Deixe eles!- Trowa diz entregando o chá a Quatre.  
Quatre bebe o chá e apaga por 5 minutos e quando acorda fica apaixonado  
pelo Trowa.  
- Nossa eles ainda estão se beijando?- Quatre fica indignado,  
Heero e Duo não desgrudaram a boca desde que Duo acordou.  
- E eu fico só!- WuFei fica triste no canto da sala.  
- Calma beba o chá tam...- Heero ia falar com WuFei mas Duo o  
puxou de novo para um beijo apaixonado.  
- Certo!- WuFei bebe o chá e ao acordar não sente mais nada por  
Heero.  
  
4 meses se passaram. E Todos viviam em casas separadas, Quatre e Trowa  
viviam em uma mansão, e Duo e Heero viviam em um apartamento na praia. E  
WuFei vivia com Sally e acabou se apaixonando por ela.  
  
- Heero?- Duo procura Heero por todo o apartamento.  
- Hum?- Heero estava no banheiro escovando os dentes.  
- Vamos sair?- Duo perguntou entediado de ficar plantado em  
casa.  
- Agora?- Heero olha desanimado para Duo.  
- É!- Duo fica esperando sua resposta.  
- Não!- Heero termina de escovar os dentes e coloca seu pijama.  
- Por que não?- Duo ficou enchendo o saco de Heero até ele  
perder a paciência.  
- Droga Duo! Cala boca!- Heero se senta na cama.  
- Olha como fala comigo!- Duo exclama.  
- Heero você é um chato!- Duo começa a briga.- Como seria minha  
vida com Trowa!- Ele olha irado para Heero.  
- Que remorso!- Heero põe a mão na testa, e depois olha cansado  
para Duo.  
- Remorso?- Duo pergunta intrigado.  
- De ter que ficar com você!- Heero olha a cara de espanto de  
Duo.  
- Você se arrepende de ter feito aquilo?- Duo perguntou  
magoado.  
- Duo você não me ama! Nunca me amou, isso é um feitiço!- Heero  
fica perturbado ao ver Duo chorar e se trancar no banheiro.  
- Duo? Duo? Duo?- Heero chamava, mas Duo não queria conversa  
estava muito magoado.  
- Vai embora!- Duo ficou chorando no banheiro.  
- Duo eu vou arrombar a porta!- Heero começou a bater seu corpo  
de encontro à porta.  
- Se você continuar eu pulo pela janela!- Duo ameaçou.  
- Você não seria capaz!- Heero ficou com um pouco de medo,  
amava Duo só que às vezes ele o irritava, ele se arrependeu  
profundamente de ter dito aquilo.  
Duo abre a janela do banheiro, e passa por ela.  
- Nossa com é alto!- Duo ficou se equilibrando pelo pequeno  
pedaço de cimento até chegar no seu quarto.  
- Duo?- Heero arromba a porta e não encontra Duo no banheiro.-  
Duo!- Heero vê a janela aberta.  
- Eu não acredito que ele...- Heero fica descontrolado, começou  
a gritar o seu nome.  
- CALA BOCA HEERO!!- Duo estava no quarto fazendo suas malas,  
ele ia sair de fininho, mas Heero o estava deixando surdo com aquela  
gritaria.  
- Duo?- Heero aparece no quarto.  
- Que escândalo, você acha que eu ia pular?- Duo ri.  
- Seu cretino!- Heero pula no pescoço de Duo- Eu estava  
preocupado e você ri!- Heero começou a chacoalhar Duo, pra ver se  
entra um bom senso na cabeça dele.  
- Me larga!- Duo tentava se soltar, mas Heero estava tão  
nervoso que Duo não tinha chance em um confronto com ele.  
Heero joga Duo no chão.  
- Seu idiota!- Duo se levanta com uma cara de dor.  
- Duo, o que você pensa que estava fazendo?- Heero se acalmou  
um pouco.  
- Eu vou embora!- Duo vai cambaleante até sua mala.  
- O que?- Heero não ia deixar Duo ir.  
- Você não precisa mais se arrepender de conviver com a minha  
presença...- Duo fica com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.- Eu vou tentar  
te esquecer!  
- Você não vai embora!- Heero fica parado na frente da porta do  
quarto.  
- Heero...sai daí eu não preciso viver com alguém que me diz  
que eu fui um erro!- Duo põe a mala no chão, e fecha o punho apontando  
para Heero.  
- Então você quer brigar?- Heero viu Duo se preparando para  
ataca-lo.  
- Ou você sai do caminho por bem, ou sai por mal!- Duo avança  
para cima de Heero.  
Os dois ficaram brigando, Duo batia com todas sua forças em Heero, mas  
Heero não queria machucar-lo, por isso só se defendia.  
- Não vai me atacar?- Duo diz irritado.  
- Não quero te machucar!- Heero olha triste para Duo.  
- Mas eu quero!- Duo pega um sapato no chão e ataca na cabeça  
de Heero.  
- Haaa....- Heero cai no chão, e Duo pega sua mala e sai  
correndo.  
  
Passaram 2 semanas e nada de Duo aparecer.  
Heero estava sentado na sala bebendo, estava tão mal, que acabou virando  
escravo da bebida. Heero estava quase dormindo quando ouve a campanhia  
tocar.  
- Tro..Trowa?- Heero estava tão mal que via 2 Trowas.  
- Heero?- Quatre segura Heero antes que ele caia no chão, por  
causa da bebedeira.  
- Heero..você está bêbado!- Trowa o carrega até o sofá.  
- Onde está Duo?- Trowa pergunta.  
- Duo...fo..foi...há há há !- Heero começa com aquela conversa  
de bêbado.  
- Ta Heero, eu assisti esse filme! Mas onde está Duo?- Quatre  
estava ficando impaciente.  
- Ele...foi..embora!- Heero fala demonstrando uma tristeza no  
olhar.  
- Como assim foi embora?- Trowa ficou surpreso, Duo o amava  
mais do que tudo no mundo, ele não abandonaria Heero.  
- Heero?- Heero dormiu.  
  
- Droga onde será que aquela bruxa se meteu?- Duo estava  
procurando aquela bruxa, para pedir aquele chá novamente, para pedir  
que ele e Heero não se gostem mais.  
Duo estava entrando na casa da senhora, mas estava tudo abandonado.  
Duo ouve um barulho em um quarto, e corre até lá.  
- Como vai?  
Duo se vira e vê uma velha horrível, com os cabelos brancos até o chão, e  
com os olhos brancos, com uma pele toda enrugada, era de dar medo.  
- Meu deus!- Duo cai no chão de tanto susto.  
- Você quer o chá!- Ela diz rindo.  
- É!- Duo estava tremendo de medo.  
- Eu vou lhe contar uma coisa- Ela olha para Duo bem séria, o  
que deixou ele com mais medo.  
- Que..que coisa?- Duo estava com sua arma na mão, qualquer  
coisa que aquela bruxa fizesse contra ele, Duo atiraria.  
- Você quer a erva para pedir que você e Heero não se amem  
mais!- Ela se dirige a uma poltrona e se senta.  
- É! Como sabe?- Duo se levanta do chão.  
- Eu sei de tudo!- Ela fecha os olhos.  
- Onde está a erva?- Duo diz sem olhar para ela.  
- Não adianta de nada a erva. A erva dura 2 meses.  
- Com assim, o efeito do amor durava só 2 meses?- Duo fica  
confuso.  
- Isso mesmo durante 2 meses você amava Heero pelo feitiço da  
erva, mas nos outros 2 meses você o amava de verdade, do fundo do seu  
coração!- Ela dá um sorrisinho.  
- Eu não acredito!- Duo apontou a arma para ela.- Onde está a  
erva?  
- Eu já disse que se você pedir que não goste mais de Heero  
será arrancar o sentimento mais puro do seu coração.  
- Mas ele não me ama!- Duo abaixa a arma, e olha desconsolado  
para o chão.  
- Ele te ama sim- ela se aproxima de Duo e coloca sua mão em  
seu ombro.  
- Como você pode saber disso?- Duo não olha mais a bruxa com  
medo.  
- Eu sei!- Ela vai até uma mesa e pega uma bola de cristal.  
- O que é isso?- Duo olha para bola de cristal, e vê o estado  
de Heero, pela bola de cristal.  
- Veja como ele está depois que você o deixou! Ele vive bebendo  
e não faz suas missões direito.  
- Eu não sabia disso!- Duo olha triste para a senhora.  
- Volte Duo!  
- Hei o que o Trowa e Quatre estão fazendo lá?- Duo vê os dois  
cuidando de Heero.  
- Eles estão fazendo uma visita, eles se amam tembém!- Ela  
sorri para Duo.  
- E o WuFei?- ele pergunta preocupado.  
- Vamos ver!- Ela passa a mão pela bola de cristal e mostra  
WuFei abraçado com Sally.  
- Que bom que ele não gosta mais do Heero!- Duo suspira  
aliviado.  
- Ele ama Sally mas ele ainda gosta um pouquinho de Heero!- Ao  
dizer isso Duo sente pena dele.  
- Mas ele a ama e logo esquecera Heero!- Duo disse alegremente.  
- O que vai fazer?- ela pergunta vendo Duo pegando sua mala e  
colocando nas costa.  
- Eu vou voltar! Muito obrigada1- ele sai correndo para o porto  
espacial, para pegar a primeira nave para sua casa.  
  
Heero já tinha acordado e tomado um banho gelado, enquanto Quatre fazia a  
janta.  
- Pobre Heero- Trowa comentava.  
- É mesmo, será que o Duo vai voltar?- Quatre termina a janta e  
chama Heero.  
- Eu não estou com fome!- Heero se senta no sofá da sala e abra  
uma garrafa de cerveja.  
- Heero pare de beber!- Trowa puxou a garrafa da mão de Heero.  
- Me devolva!- Heero ficou irritado.  
- Isso não vai trazer ele de volta!- Ao dizer isso Heero se  
sentiu um idiota.  
- É mesmo!- Heero ouve uma chave rodando na porta.  
- Duo?- Heero sorri ao ver Duo entrando por ela.  
- Heero...eu- Antes de terminar de falar Heero pula em cima de  
Duo e o beija.  
- Duo!- Quatre aparece na sala.  
- Calma..eu preciso contar uma coisa para vocês!- Duo se senta  
no colo de Heero, já que Heero não queria soltá-lo.  
Duo explicou tudo sobre o chá.  
- Então eu amo o Trowa por mim mesmo?- Quatre sorriu, ao ver  
que o amava de verdade.  
- Então você me ama do seu coração?- Heero fica alegre.  
- Isso mesmo!- Duo beija Heero.  
- E WuFei?- Trowa pergunta.  
- Bom...ele ama Sally mas ainda gosta um pouquinho de Heero.-  
Duo diz desanimado.  
- Ao passar o efeito do chá eu me senti com duvida de meu amor  
por você Trowa, mas agora eu vejo que te amo mas do que te amava com  
aquele chá- Quatre diz isso com muito carinho para Trowa que fica  
muito satisfeito, ele se sentia culpado por Quatre ama-lo por  
obrigação.  
- Eu me sentia culpado de você me amar pelo chá Duo- Heero diz.  
- Que cheiro maravilhoso!- Duo pula do colo de Heero e vai at  
a cozinha.  
- É peixe assado!- Quatre diz indo a cozinha, e tirando do  
forno.  
- Hum! Eu adoro peixe!- Duo estava de água na boca.  
- Vamos indo Quatre!- Trowa se levanta do sofá olhando serio  
para ele.  
- Vamos!- Quatre entrega a colher para Duo.  
- Espera aí! Vamos jantar!- Duo olha sem entender nada.  
- Então tchau!- Heero diz abrindo a porta.  
- Heero seu sem educação, eles fazem o jantar, e eles não  
jantam?- Duo ficou indignado.  
- Duo a gente tem que ir!- Quatre pega seu casaco.  
- Até outro dia!- Trowa sai seguido por Quatre.  
- Eu não acredito- Duo já ia sair para chamá-los de volta, mas  
Heero o segurou.  
- Duo eles querem ficar sozinhos!- Heero olha a cara de  
satisfação de Duo.  
- Haaaa....é mesmo!- Duo corre para cozinha.  
- Heero vem comer!- Duo põe os pratos na mesa.  
- Duo eu quero comer outra coisa!- Heero olha Duo com malicia.  
- Eu não sei cozinhar Heero, então vai ser peixe mesmo!- Duo ia  
se servir, mas Heero o segurou.  
- Que tal Duo a moda da casa?- Heero o beija e o leva para o  
quarto.  
- Há Hee-chan!- Duo suspira enquanto Heero o enchia de beijos.  
  
Fim  
  
O que acharam? Da pra entender né? Bom queria escrever um fic assim faz tempo, mas só agora eu resolvi faze-lo.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

Leona EBM

gotasdegelohotmail.com


End file.
